warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudheart
Cloudheart is a pure-white tom with amber eyes. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 41 moons (3.42 years) Names Kit: 'Cloudkit '''Apprentice: '''Cloudpaw '''Warrior: '''Cloudheart Family '''Mother: 'Ivypool 'Father: 'Bumblestripe 'Brother: 'Brightpelt 'Sister: 'Sunstripe 'Mate: 'Ambermoon 'Son: 'Sparrowheart Education 'Mentor: 'Rosepetal Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :He is born to Ivypool and Bumblestripe, along with his siblings, Sunkit and Brightkit. His parents struggle trying to come up with a name for him, and Furrypaw suggests Cloudkit. :He is later seen battle training with Gingerpaw . After they try a move, Brightkit asks him why Sunkit couldn't do it, and he shrugs in reply. :He is mentioned at the end of the book in Bramblestar's Gathering report. Forbidden Love :When Furrypaw is complaining that she's bored with nothing to do, she mentions that Sunkit Brightkit and Cloudkit are too young for her games. :When Furrypelt takes Gingerheart swimming, not long after they get pregnant, Ivypool suggests Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit play outside when they nearly trip Gingerheart. :When Furrypelt and Gingerheart enter with their newborn kits, Cloudkit asks when he can play with them. :Three-quarter moons after Furrypelt and Gingerheart's kits are born, she notes that they could already sometimes handle Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit's games. :Later, Furrypelt enters the nursery and finds Foxkit jumping around with Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit. She later wonders when the three older kits become apprentices. :After Furrypelt receives the prophecy, she tells Bramblestar to make the apprentices train double, including Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit when they're old enough. :After Foxkit "uses the Force" on a stick and brags to the older kits, Brightkit insists it was impossible, and his siblings back him up. :When Furrypelt is worried about the prophecy, she tries to change the subject by figuring out when Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit become apprentices. The Suspected Warrior : Revenge of the Darkness : Warriors of Suffering : Rise of the Shadows : In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :Cloudheart had one kit called Sparrowpaw with Ambermoon. When Gingerheart tells Cinderheart how she has kin still alive, she points out that Cloudheart is related to her. Later, Gingerheart and Bramblethorn join Cloudheart's hunting patrol. The Hidden Enemy :Furrypelt calls to Gingerheart during the night in the warriors' den, and Cloudheart is alerted by this and lifts his head up. After Furrypelt reassures she is just getting Gingerheart, Cloudheart rests his head back down. The Dark Secret'' :Furrypelt is reminded of the events after Cloudheart and Sunstripe became apprentices. While the Clan organizes a mock-fight, Cloudheart stands at the edge of the camp and waits for it. He is put on a team with Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Firepelt, Bramblethorn, Poppypaw, Frostpaw, Brindlefur, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe. After being defeated, Poppypaw mentions that that Cloudheart helped her. The tom remains in the mock-fight for a long time before being taken out by Brightpelt. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google.Revealed by the author *Even though Furrypaw was the one who suggested his name, it's possible he's named after his great-grandfather, Cloudtail. *The author said he was the last to be born in the litter. *He has SkyClan blood through AdderfangRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Gallery Cloudheart.kit.png|Kit version Cloudheart.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Cloudheart.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mate: :Ambermoon: Daughter: :Sparrowheart: Father: ' :Bumblestripe: '''Mother: ' :Ivypool: '''Brother: :Brightpelt: Sister: :Sunstripe: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Whitewing: Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: Half-Aunt: :Feathertail: Half-Uncles: :Stormfur: Great Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ambermoon: Great Uncles: :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Great Uncles: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunts: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Firestar: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :One-eye: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Nephew: :Wolfnose: Nieces: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: Grandneices: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: 'Cousins: ' :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sandstorm: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe : :Sparrowheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes "Why can't Sunkit do that?" --Cloudkit while battle training (Into the Forest, ''page 123) "''I remembered her training! The WindClan cat never saw it coming!" --Cloudpaw after getting into a border skirmish (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 23) Ceremonies Cloudpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Cloudkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Rosepetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Squirrelflight, and have shown yourself to be dedicated and kind. You will be mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Cloudpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 15-16 Cloudheart's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriros in their turn. Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Sunstripe! Brightpelt! Cloudheart!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''page 59 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters